pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey Lehmann
Geoffrey Lehmann (born 28 June 1940) is an Australian poet, children's writer, and tax lawyer. Life Lehmann grew up in McMahons Point, New South Wales, and attended the Shore School in North Sydney. He graduated in arts and law from the University of Sydney in 1960 and 1963 respectively. In 1961, he demonstrated in a student newspaper article that fellow student Robert Hughes had published plagiaried poetry by Terence Tiller and others, and a drawing by Leonard Baskin.Coombs A Sex and Anarchy: The life and death of the Sydney Push Viking Penguin Books (Australia, 1996) pp 158-9 Lehmann was the first Australian poet to be published by the London publishing house Faber & Faber. Lehmann has worked as a solicitor in his own small law firm, as an academic lawyer at the University of New South Wales, and as a corporate tax lawyer, having retired from PricewaterhouseCoopers. He continues to write as a literary reviewer for The Australian newspaper. Publications Poetry *''The Ilex Tree'' (with Les Murray). Canberra: Australian National University Press, 1965. *''A Voyage of Lions, and other poems. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1968. *Conversation with a Rider. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1972. *''Selected Poems.Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1976. *''Extracts from Ross' Poems''. London: Angus & Robertson, 1976. *''Ross' Poems. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1978. *Nero's Poems: Translations of the public and private poems of the Emperor Nero. Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1981. *Children's Games. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1990. *Spring Forest. Pymble, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1992; London: Faber, 1994. *''Collected Poems. Kew, Vic: Heinemann, 1997. * Baking at Night, and other poems. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2003. *''Poems, 1957-2013''. Crawley, WA: University of Western Australia Press, 2014. Novel *''A Spring Day in Autumn''. Melbourne: Thomas Nelson, 1974. Non-fiction *''Taxation Law in Australia'' (with Cynthia Coleman). Sydney: Butterworth's, 1994. Juvenile *''The Balloon Farmer'' (with Betty Greenhatch). Milsons Point, NSW: Random House, 1996. *''Sky Boy'' (illustrated by Caroline Magerl). Sydney: HodderHeadline, 2001. Edited *''Comic Australian Verse''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1972. *''Australian Primitive Painters''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1977. *''The Younger Australian Poets'' (edited with Robert Gray). Sydney: Hale & Ironmonger, 1983. *''The Flight of the Emu: Contemporary light verse''. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1990. *''Australian Poetry in the Twentieth Century'' (edited with Robert Gray). Port Melbourne, Vic: Heinemann, 1991. *''Australian Poetry Since 1788'' (edited with Robert Gray). Sydney: NewSouth, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Geoffrey Lehmann, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 8, 2014. See also *List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *"Two Photographs (1970s)", Tuesday Poem. *Geoffrey Lehmann (1940– ) in the Australian Poetry Library (407 poems). ;Books * At Amazon.com * Children's books * List of books at Google Books ;Audio / video *Geoffrey Lehmann at [;About *[http://www.answers.com/topic/geoffrey-lehmann Geoffrey Lehmann in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature. *Geoffrey Lehmann at AustLit {{20 Category:Australian poets Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Sydney alumni